mysmallvilleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Gone Bye
Summary Days Gone Bye is the fourth episode of season 1 Daniel discovers that his dog and his brother were affected by the meteors and João Miguel wins special abilities and attacks the Group. Last Episode Smallville was Hit by another Meteor Shower and some Friends from the Group were affacted by the Meteor Shower. Recap The Episode Starts in The Talon where Daniel was chatting with Inês, Mariana, Diana and Cristiana. -Thanks to the Meteor Shower my cat dissapeared, I searched for him everywhere and i didn't find him.- Said Daniel. - Poor Kitten, mine is ok, my brother saved him- Said Mariana -My dog and my cats are ok too, and what about your Dog?- Asked Inês - He's Fine, she ran away with my Brother and My Parents -It's amazing how this meteor shower did so little damage to Smallville. -Says Diana -Yeah Thankfully -Says Cristiana - I need to go home Girls see you later -Says Daniel. In his way home, Daniel sees a limousine out of control and that the driver is unconscious together with someone else that was inside the vehicle. In the moment The Limo Jumps out of The Bridge, Daniel uses his super speed and super strength to save them. After saving them, Daniel get's the two men out of the Limousine. Daniel sees that the Guy in the limo was Daniel Caramelo. Daniel then has a flashback about his story with Caramelo. Daniel and Caramelo were best friends once, Caramelo knew that Daniel liked Mariana, and one day when Daniel was passing by the school hall, sees Caramelo with Mariana. Joana and Sofia then tell Daniel that Caramelo and Mariana were dating. He got so Angry that when Caramelo was with his friends, Daniel came unto him and really wanted to Punch him but Caramelo ran away from him (Scared), using his friends to protect him. Daniel the Remembers a chat he had with Mariana: -Why did you and Caramelo broke up? -Asked Daniel -I dumped him because he was a dick, I can't believe I really dated him, atleast i never kissed Him. -Said Mariana - He's so ugly and Stupid, I don't know what you've seen in him! -Diana Interrupts. - Don't you think you're being a bit bad Diana? -Asks Inês -Hey, I believe that Truth Must Be Told. Then Daniel returns to the present and uses his super speed to get out of there before Caramelo wakes up. In the Next day Daniel goes to the Torch to write an article about what Hapenned to Caramelo. Cassandra and Leandra passes by the Torch to say hi to Daniel. - Hi Daniel -Says Cassandra and then she sees his article -What hapenned to Caramelo? - He had an Accident, his Limo crashed on the Bridge, he and his driver survived and they are now at the hospital, I saved him. -Daniel Explains - If you want my opinion he has got what he deserved, he was allways so stupid... and Rich -Says Leandra -Yeah, I can't believe that i Dated him, I'm happy I've never Kissed him. -Says Cassandra -I bet you are happy, I've got Files about everyone of our class since Kindergarden, I've Read his file some days ago, I've forgot that he used to take snot out of his nose and then he ate it. -Says Daniel -My god That is so gross -Says Cassandra Totally -Leandra Agrees -You said you have Files about all of us, do you have one about me too? -Asks Cassandra? - Yeah, I have about everyone, but they are confidential, I won't show it to anyone, and don't try to use you mind control powers on me, you know that doesn't work on metahumans. -Says Daniel After that Cassandra and Leandra go away and Mariana, Cristiana, Inês and Diana show up. They have already read the Newspaper and Daniel explains them that he saved Caramelo.Then they go to class. The school is over: -Do you want me to take you home? -Asks Daniel -Sure, Thanks -You're welcome, after all your house stays in the way to my house When they get to Mariana's house, she presents her cat to Daniel. They have a long talk and then Daniel says Goodbye to Mariana and goes home. When he Gets home, Daniel finds Diana and Inês in his bedroom. -Inês had a precognition -Says Diana -What is it -Asks Daniel -Your Dog was infected by the meteor shower and your brother too -Inês Explains -Did you just said that... Luna.... my cute dog.... is a meteor Freak?! -Asks Daniel -Yes -Inês Answers -So that's how she broke the fence of the garden! And Bruno has powers Too? What are their powers? -Asks Daniel. -I still don't know, I saw your dog Flying and your brother looked like a ghost. Bruno was at school -Says Inês -We need to take him out of there before anything bad happens. The three go to the Smallville Elementary school. Daniel uses his phasing powers to get into the school while Inês uses her Telepathy to tell him where to go using her clairvoyantic power. When Daniel found Bruno he was unconscious in the Bathroom, so Daniel grabbed him and phased him out of the school. After going to Daniel's House, Half an hour passed and Bruno didn't woke up, Diana tried to heal him, but she said that he was ok and that he wasn't Unconscious, it looked like he was in some kind of trance. Daniel calls Joana to go to his house. Joana arrives: - What's going on? -Asks Joana -My brother was infected and now he's in some kind of trance, i need you to get into his mind and find out what is going on. -Says Daniel -Ok I'll Try Joana tries to use her powers, but she doesn't get anything - Sorry, it's like he's mind got out of his body or something -Says Joana In that Moment a strange blue shadow appears ans starts talking: - It's me Daniel, it's Bruno I am a ghost. -The ghost says -Bruno go back to your body -Ok I'm going Bruno gets back to his body and he gets back to normal. Daniel explains everything about the meteor rocks to Bruno and then they hear Luna outside the house. Diana uses her super intelligence and Discovers that Daniel's dog has the same powers that Daniel has. In the next day, João Miguel was talking with Paquete, Marcelino and Gonçalo: -I've decided that I will start a diet based on organic vegetables from my mother's greenhouse. -Says João Miguel - So you finally thought on doing something about your weight -Says Gonçalo Daniel heard the conversation and has a flashback about his former friendship with João Miguel: "They're mothers used to be friends and Daniel's mother asked Daniel to be friends with João Miguel because João didn't had any friends. The friendship lasted less then a year, because João Miguel was allways making fun of Daniel, and when they're mothers got some problems with each other, Daniel didn't had to pretend that he was Miguel's Friend anymore." In that moment Cassandra appears: -I've just discovered a better way to come to school -Says Cassandra -I control people to get me wherever I want. It's better then walking -That's great Cassandra, but be ccarefull don't forget that LuthorCorp. is after us. -Daniel says -Don't worry they don't remember anything. In that moment Mariana and Cristiana appear too: -And how do you guys come to school? -Asks Cassandra - I teleport - Answers Cristiana - I create a board with my force field, so I can fly to school, it's so cool -Says Mariana -Please don't tell me that you don't use your powers to come to school or to do something else -Says Cassandra - Well of course I do... look I'm sorry, but I've just discovered that my brother was infected by the meteors and my dog too, I didn't even knew that Animals could be affected by the meteors -Daniel says After school João Miguel goes to his family greenhouse to get some vegetables. What they didn't knew was that the fertilizer that João Miguel's Mother was using was infused with meteor rock. Zita, João Miguel's mother, has already gained the ability of manipulating plants, thanks to the vegetables created in her greenhouse. The other three persons that eat those vegetables are João Miguel and his two sisters, Ana Margarida and Eliana. When João Miguel gets home, her mother tells him and his sisters about the vegetables and also tells them her plan: -I'm doing this so I can get revenge of Daniel's Family, don't worry everything will be alright... after we kill them. And we should kill some of their friends too. -Mom, you are scaring me -Says Ana, João Miguel's younger sister. Zita then uses another ability she gained to implant thoughts on her Children: - This powers only work on my family, so this is going to work. "Daniel and his friends and family are bad, they must be destroyed". - You are right mom. -Says the kids -Ok, now let's see what are your powers- Says Zita. Then Zita uses another power she has to manifest her children abilities. Ana and Eliana had shapeshifting powers and João Miguel could eat any matter, had an infinite digestive system, he had also the power of immobility, what makes him heavier and stronger. The family starts his plan to kill Daniel and everyone he likes. their plan starts with Ana and Eliana. Ana transforms into Diana and Eliana shapeshifts into Cristiana. Ana finds Inês. Inês quickly discovered that it wasn't Diana (Used her telepathy) and tried to run away, but Zita controled plants and caught her, then Ana shapeshifts into Inês and will go after Diana and kidnappes her too. Eliana tries to get Mariana and is succesfull, and then she transforms into Mariana and goes after Cristiana who she also gets. After getting his friends, the Family go after Bruno. João Miguel attacks Bruno, but Bruno uses his Astral Projection to launch an astral energy blastagainst him, but it doesn'y affect João due to his powers, so Bruno leaves his body into his astral Form, grabs his body and flies out of there. Bruno manages to find Gonçalo and warns him about João Miguel. Gonçalo calls Paquete, kiko, Marcelino, Sofia and Joana and they come to him. The seven then head to João Picado's house. When they get to the street where the Picados live, they are attacked by plants. Gonçalo cuts some plants whith his enhanced marksmanship, Kiko uses electricity blasts against them, Marcelino uses his super strength, Sofia freezes them, but they are caught. Bruno got out of his body in his Astral Form to try to find his brother. Bruno finds his brother and tells him about everything. Daniel then reunites the rest of the metahumans not caught by João Miguel and goes after him. When Daniel, Bruno, Cassandra, Leandra and Luna get there, they are attacked by Eliana and Ana who where transformed into Joana and Gonçalo. -Why are they attacking us? -Asks Bruno -I don't know, we can't hurt them.- says Daniel When Leandra is attacked by Joana (Ana), she launches a red lasser out of her hands that she ussually uses to augment the powers, but instead of augmenting Ana's powers, it throw through the Air. Ana then returns to her normal self. -That was not Joana -Says Leandra -Then this is not Gonçalo -Says Cassandra Luna then discoveres that she had heat vision and used it against Gonçalo (Eliana). Eliana gets back to normal. -If Ana and Eliana have powers, then that means that Zita has powers too -Says Bruno -I bet she's the one that is controling the plants -Says Daniel -And she might be controlling João Miguel too. -Says Leandra Then Zita and João Miguel get out of the house and start talking: -So you guys have a gift too -Says Zita -That won't save you - Zita then controls the plants to attack them. Daniel thought that if Luna had Heat Vision he must have it too, so he tries to use too. When a plant goes in his direction he uses his heat vision to burn it. -Stay here, i'm going to free the others! -Says Daniel -Ok -Leandra agrees Daniel goes into Zita's house where he finds his friends trapped with vines. He uses his heat vision to free them and they all go outside to help the others. Jõao Miguel used his ability to store cement inside his body and then used the cement on Marcelino, but failed because Cristiana saved him. In the end, Leandra uses her powers to reduce Zita's power what made plants harder to control to Zita and reduced the number of plants Zita could control at the same time, then Joana uses her Neurocognitive dificit to shut down João Miguel's brain and Sofia traps Zita inside a water bubble. Then they take Zita and João Miguel to the middle of the forest. -You fools, while you are here, my daughters are killing Daniel Caramelo. -Says Zita -What? Why do you want to kill him? -Asks Marcelino -Please he's rich and stupid, he's family only brought missery to everyone. You don't know who he is, do you?! Of course not -Says Zita -Come on we need to go and help him. -Says Daniel Then, Inês uses her ability to find Caramelo and Cristiana teleports Daniel to the location where Caramelo is. When he gets there he sees Ana and Eliana with a gun pointed at Caramelo. Eliana pulls the trigger, and Daniel uses his heat vision to melt the bullet, then he uses his super speed and enhanced Strength to push the 2 girls against a wall and uses his super speed to get out of there, so Caramelo didn't saw anything. They put João Miguel and Zita's body unconscious near Caramelo's door so he thinks that she was also into the attack and she would be arrested too. And that was what hapenned, Zita was arrested and Eliana, Ana and João Miguel were sentenced to community Service for 3 months. In the next day in the Torch: - I don't think you should have written about their abilities in The Torch -Says Sofia -Everybody already knows about meteor freaks, Zita was arrested in a prison away from any kind of vegetation. -I guess you're right -Joana Agrees - And you know that I think that the Public has the right to know. Hey would you like to work at the Torch. You don't need to come here everyday, you just need to give me some good stories you find, just Like Mariana, Cristiana, Inês, Diana, Leandra and Cassandra. -Says Daniel -Ok, it looks like a good idea -Says Joana -Ok -Says Sofia - Who would have thought that the meteor shower would increase the staff of The Torch, well I'm going home, bye girls -Bye Category:Season 1